Hayden's Electivire
'Hayden's Electivire '(Japanese:Hakuto's Elekible) is a Pokemon that was obtained by Hayden while in Sinnoh. It is also his strongest Pokemon and main partner. History Sinnoh Hayden first met Electivire as an Elekid while he was at the Valley Windworks. Team Galactic was trying to genetically exepriment on Elekid and one of them escaped. Only Elekid were already experimented on, being unable to control its electricity as he blasted powerful chunks of lightning while rying to get Hayden's attention. After Hayden helped the Pokemon save his friends, he joined Hayden's team. Through their entire journey together as Elekid, he had trouble managing its Electric-type moves so Hayden had him eat and exercise which helped the Electric Pokemon power up and control its Electric-type moves. He also participated in Hayden Gym battles defeating Gardenia's Roserade, Fantina's Haunter, Maylene's Lucario, Crasher Wake's Gyarados, Byron's Magneton, Candice's Froslass, and Volkner's Electivire. In Chaotic Lightning!, he evolved into Electabuzz and ifused more powerful volts of electricity, enabling him to win in more battles. But also gained more problems using Static for everytime he did, he would go on a bigger rempage than before, destroying those whom attack him. In Fighting Fear with Lightning!, he evolved into Electivire where he managed to overcome its Static ability and instead used Motor Drive to absorb electricity and enhance its Electric-type attacks rather than its speed. At the Pokemon League Tournament at the Valley of Navel Tournament, Hayden used him to fight against Shane in the final round. He defeated Rhyperior, Skarmory, and was able to take down Infernape to use Motor Drive to power up its strength, winning the tournament. At the Sinnoh Champion Battle, however, he fell to Cynthia's Garchomp after his other team members defeated her other five, resulting in a loss. Unova In PBW001, Hayden decided to bring Electivire with him to the Unova region. After arrival, he was attacked by Team Magma before being saved and zapped from its Motor Drive abilty from the legendary Pokemon Zekrom. In a batle against Darnell's Tepig, he was unable to activate Motor Drive, and was easily defeated by Flame Charge. In The Triple Threat Battle, he fought against Cress' Panpour in Hayden's very first Gym battle in the Unova region. He tried his best, but was easily defeated by a powerful Scald. In Another Rival Rouser!, he fought against Darnell's Tranquill in Hayden and Darnell's second battle. He managed to overcome Tranquill's Aerial Aces and defeats the Wild Pigeon with a powerful Brick Break. In Electivire and the Wild Charge!, a duo of Emolga were stealing Hayden's headband and Zack's Xtransciever. When one of them slammed Electro Ball at Electivire, he was unable to use Motor Drive again. After absorbing the electricity, he finally activated Motor Drive again while forming a Giga Impact which turned into Wuild Charge, defeating the Emolga. Hayden used Electivire in the final round of the Nimbasa Battle Tournament in PBW042 against Darnell. he went up against Darnell's Eelektross and Pignite. He defeats Eelektross with a Brick Break, but had a hard time due to Pignite burning him with Flamethrtower and hitting him with Heat Crash. Unfortunately, he fell to Heat Crash when his Thunderbolt-Wild Charge combination failed and Darnell won the tournament. In PBW047, he was used in Hayden's fourth Unova Gym battle with Elesa. He was up against Elesa's second Emolga and Eelektross. He defeats Emolga with a powerful Iron Tail and had a hard time defeating Eelektross due ot it knowing Thunderbolt and Wild Charge as well. But the Thunderbolt managed to find a weak spot and defeats the EleFish Pokemon with a single Brick Break. Learned Attacks